


Alive once again

by Agnostic_Trixter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flustered Ryoma Hoshi, I’ll add some relationships later, Komaeda and Fujisaki are siblings, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, everyone is cannon height, killing game ended, some plot is inspired by second chance (you should check that out it’s really good)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnostic_Trixter/pseuds/Agnostic_Trixter
Summary: The main character of this story might switch quite a bit, but the main focus is Ryoma Hoshi , this story is still a work in progress of mine, please read the tags.I will also be writing what song I was listening to well Writing the chapter :>And with that, enjoy.-sincerely, the author, bee
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 15





	1. Get gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, suicide 
> 
> Song that was listened to:  
> ‘Under my skin by jukebox the ghost’

He didn’t ask to be back, to be alive once again, he was alive again by chance not by choice, he doesn’t have anything to live for.

He stood on the roof, looking down onto the street, watching the cars pass by with such speed.

If he jumped he would either fall on the sidewalk or get hit by one of those cars, either way he didn’t have much to live for or anything really.  
The short man grabbed his hat from off his head, took off his shoes and neatly placed the black boots next to his hat and a note, standing up once again motioning himself towards the edge, he knows once he jumps there is no going back.

This might be his final attempt, he tears up a bit and laughs “ well, I guess this is it” he shrugs to himself, slowly walking, socks dirtying, he sighs. Knowing that this might be the last time he’ll be alive.

Ryoma gets to the other side of the railing, widening his eyes a bit as he sees someone open the door to the roof, his face goes back to its resting position, letting go of the railing quickly and without hesitation.

Well falling he reaches the halfway point, he’s halfway down.

He can hear the cars honking, people yelling, children talking in classrooms.

He wonders how his acquaintances are doing, if they are living well.

His jacket and long sleeve are off at the moment, he can see all the scars on his arms.

He wonders if anyone will care when he won’t be around tomorrow, will his classmates care? Maybe they will just feel guilty, it is human nature after all.

The loud cars honking loudly  
The people walking proudly  
His feet move forward, pitter-patter  
Preparations made, the deed is almost done

Socks moving in the wind  
Soon he’ll be on the roadside  
Eyes wide open ready for this  
He’s ready for the view from halfway down

the smell of gas, a winter breeze  
A sidewalk clean and interesting  
A flood of people and children  
It brings a calm that cannot compare

You’re flying now  
You see things much more clear  
Than from the roof up above

It’s all okay, or it would be  
Were you not now halfway down

Gravity can not compare  
To the stool the knife the chair  
What now could slow the drop  
It’s weird you want it to stop  
All I’d give for feet to touch  
The safety back at top

But this is it, the deed is done  
The sound of the ground hitting me

Before I let go I should have seen  
The view from halfway down

I really should’ve thought about  
The view from halfway down

I wish I could’ve known about  
The view from halfway down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is a re-write of The view from halfway down, a poem read in the show bojack horseman.
> 
> If you would like a show to watch on Netflix that deals with hard And heavy but interesting topics, such as drug use and suicide I strongly recommend you watch the series, it also has a very interesting plot.
> 
> But it may be helpful to watch it with a peer, thank you
> 
> Feedback would be strongly appreciated


	2. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi wakes up in the danganrapa teams Headquarters, And no Kirumi doesn’t have any feelings for Ryoma.
> 
> Song that I was listening to well writing this chapter:  
> “Ghosting by Mother mother“

“GoodMorning Ms.Tojo, how are you feeling?” A tall woman in a white coat and a brown turtleneck said, as she reached in a cabinet to grab a thermometer.

Kirumi looked at the woman with a confused look on her face “ I feel fine, but what exactly is happening?” She says gently putting her hands in her lap as she notices she’s wearing what seems to be a hospital gown. 

The doctor slid the thermometer against Kirumi’s forehead “oh dear, do you not remember?” The doctor had a worried look on her face “well what I can tell you is that your not dreaming, and I need you to read the pamphlet and sign these documents” she smiles handing Kirumi a few papers.

She is still quite confused but this clears a few things up, the last thing she remembers is the trial grounds, she puts her hands over her mouth. Did she win the trial?, will her country be okay?.

Kirumi fills out the mental health assessment as well as what she remembers, she stands up “ahh” she groans softly, sitting back down, her back hurt?, an unusual amount.

She opens the document that the doctor handed her explaining what happened and what is currently happening, her eyes widen “so, it was just a simulation” she says to herself, that explains a bit, she hadn’t noticed at the time that she was one of the only people that didn’t freak out about it.

The doctor comes back in the room holding a pair of clothes in a bag, some books and a purse “Here Ms. Tojo , you can get dressed in here and follow me to the common room! and I’m happy I get to meet you” she smiles weakly, walking outside the door slowly.

Kirumi grabbed the bag, getting dressed in the clothes that where handed to her, folding the gown that she took off.

She opened the door following the doctor to what she called the ‘common room’ to see all of her peers “moms back!” Kokichi yelled, smiling with his shit eating grin “Praise Atua!!”

“KIRUMII-“ Tenko sobbed and a few of them ran up to her hugging her and telling them that they missed her and such, she missed them as well.

—

Ryoma looked at her from the corner of the room, just for a second and it didn’t mean anything, just an acknowledgment like ‘ I see you’.

He walked up to her, putting his hand out “hey Kirumi.” She shaked his hand noticing her hesitation.

She smiled and continued hugging the others such as Himiko and Shuichi and kaede.

When he went back to where he was sitting he zoned out and his mind went to a dark place ‘why am I here?’, ‘I never asked to be brought back’ relizeing he still had nothing to live for.

And death, the first time he did it, it wasn’t that bad, maybe he should ask Kirumi again.

No, this is the real world, I’ll do it myself, I’m confident in my abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry the chapters are going to start getting longer


End file.
